


The Law is Hard...

by AceMoppet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And Alec Lightwood Wants Kisses Goddammit, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Making Out, post-episode 3x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Alec just wants to kiss his boyfriend. Is that too much to ask for?





	The Law is Hard...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so p sure everyone and their mother has already done some version of this, but here have one more.

Alec likes to believe he’s a good man. He herds his siblings and Clary around like the rambunctious sheep they are, takes care of the Institute, and never, ever forgets to kiss his boyfriend morning, afternoon and night.

That last part is important, because right now Alec has had a long day and all he wants is a kiss from his boyfriend. Unfortunately, his boyfriend’s decided to tease him for no good reason and is withholding said kiss.

“Magnus,” Alec groans, sitting on his hands to keep from making grabby hands at Magnus’ waist. “Come on.”

“Aw, Alexander,” Magnus says, grinning as he sits on the arm of the same sofa Alec is sitting on, “Did you want something?”

“Magnus, this isn’t fair!”

“You  _ look  _ like you want something,” Magnus continues, tapping his fingers against the sofa and bringing Alec’s attention to the wonderfully purple nail polish he has on, “you  _ sound _ like you want something.”

Alec feels his self-control start to fray, a thread so close to snapping.  _ “Magnus.” _

“Hm, I wonder,” Magnus says, a smirk curling into his voice. “What is it you want?” He taps those same nails against his mouth, pink and soft and  _ goddammit- _

Before he can think, Alec growls and yanks Magnus off the arm and into his space, barely reveling in the sudden warmth of Magnus against him. “By the Angel Magnus,  _ kiss me.” _

Magnus’ eyes go wide. “So demanding, Alexander,” he teases, even as he swallows and his gaze falls to Alec’s lips. His own lips part, and Alec nearly groans when Magnus flicks a wet tongue across them, the sight of it driving him wild. 

“Magnus,” Alec begs,  _ “Please?” _

And finally,  _ finally,  _ Magnus is kissing him. Alec’s hands go to clutch at Magnus’ hips and he pulls him closer, reveling in the soft groan Magnus lets out when Alec pulls him into his lap.

“A- _ lec,”  _ he says when Alec bites at his lower lip. Alec grins and does it again, chuckling when Magnus moans. 

“Been wanting this,” Alec says, breaking away from Magnus’ lips to kiss at his neck. He hums as his lips meet Magnus’ pulse, loving the way Magnus shudders against him, warm and wonderful.  _ “Raziel,  _ Magnus you have no idea-“

“Don’t I?” Magnus says, smirking as he rolls his hips down.

“Fuck,” Alec spits out, biting his lip when Magnus does it again.  _ “Fuck.” _

“Language, Alexander,” Magnus chides, though the teasing little grin on his lips suggests he’s enjoying this.

“Oh,” Alec says, bringing up a hand to fist through Magnus’ hair. “I’ll show  _ you  _ language.”

Then he pushes Magnus down and pins him to the couch, grinning when Magnus groans and bucks up. 

“You’re not-ngh,” Magnus cuts off when Alec leans down to suck over his pulse. “You’re not supposed to use my kinks against me like this-oh G _ od-“ _

“Hm,” Alec says, smiling in triumph when he grazes Magnus’ neck with his teeth at just the right spot to make him curse and thrash underneath him. “Then maybe you shouldn’t have told me about them.”

“How was I supposed to know you’d use them against me?” Magnus pants, groaning when Alec’s hands slip under his shirt and slide up his chest.

“I’m a Shadowhunter,” Alec says absently, plucking a nipple to punctuate his point. The answering cry makes him want to lean down and kiss Magnus into oblivion, but if he does that, he can’t see the way Magnus’ face contorts and shifts every time Alec rubs a thumb over his nipple. So really, he’s content where he is.

“What does-mmmmn,” Magnus tilts his head backwards when Alec leans down to suck at his exposed collarbone. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well,” Alec says, unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt one button at a time. “It means we take the time to study our opponents…” the last button comes undone, and Alec lightly scratches his nails over the soft, sensitive skin at Magnus’ navel, smirking when he whines. “...and we use their weaknesses against them.”

“Alexander,” Magnus says, panting even as he tries to give Alec a put-out look. “I thought we agreed not to bring work to bed?”

“We’re on the couch right now,” Alec counters, chuckling when Magnus scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Besides, it seems to be doing something for you.”

Magnus sighs. “What can I say?” he says, rolling his hips up once again, and Alec closes his eyes at how good it all feels. He’s so far into the pleasure that he almost misses Magnus saying, “the Law is hard… but it is the Law.”

Alec stills then he groans exasperatedly. “Really Magnus?” 

Magnus has that shit-eating grin on his face that always riles Alec up like nothing else. “Would I be wrong?”

_ He’s not, _ Alec’s mind supplies oh-so-unhelpfully, and he shakes his head to clear it. “You’re-you’re not supposed to just  _ say  _ things like that!”

Magnus raises an eyebrow as if to say  _ Really, darling? That’s the best you could come up with? _ Then he coughs lightly and wriggles underneath Alec. “As much as I find this conversation riveting,” he says, freeing a hand just enough to slip underneath Alec’s shirt and teasingly trace circles into his navel, “Shall we get back to what we were doing?”

Alec swallows. “I’m not gonna let this go,” he says, voice straining as Magnus’ hand goes higher. 

“Then don’t,” Magnus says simply, finding Alec’s nipple. “Remember it, and we can talk about it later. But right now…”

Alec groans as Magnus tweaks his fingers. “Yeah,” he pants, “Okay. Message received.” Then he surges back down to taste the triumphant laughter on Magnus’ lips.

* * *

A knock resounds on Alec’s door.

“Come in,” he says, finishing up the last of his paperwork. He looks up and smiles. “Izzy!”

“Hello big brother,” she says, walking over to Alec’s desk and leaning against it. “I hope you’re not too busy.”

“Not at all,” Alec says. “What’s up?”

Izzy sighs. “You’ve got a Clave envoy coming in about half an hour.”

“A Clave envoy?” Alec repeats, frowning. “What for?”

Izzy shrugs. “Don’t know, but something tells me they’re coming in to look into why you let Magnus have full access to the Institute.”

Alec sighs and rubs at his temples. “By the Angel,” he says, looking back up at Izzy. “We were successful! What could they possibly want to look into?”

When Izzy opens her mouth to speak, Alec holds up a hand. “Don’t answer that.”

Izzy huffs, amused. “Well, big brother, while you might certainly have changed your stance on the Clave in the past few months, some people haven’t. They still follow the biggest rule, after all.”

“Oh?” Alec says, already feeling the beginnings of a headache as he thinks ahead to what he’s going to have to face in an hour. “And what’s that?”

“‘The Law is hard-‘“ Alec  _ chokes _ \- “‘But it is the’- hey, you alright?’”

Alec coughs. “Fine,” he wheezes. “Just peachy.”

Izzy gives him a once-over that suggests that she doesn’t buy that at all, but eventually she sighs and nods her head. “I’ll go and let you get prepared,” she says, leaning in to pat Alec’s shoulder sympathetically. “Good luck, big brother.”

“Thanks Iz.”

The door clicks with a shut as Izzy walks out, and Alec immediately whips out his phone and opens his messages with Magnus. 

_ I hate you so much right now. _

A couple minutes pass, and Alec receives  _???? _ in response. To that, he replies.  _ Izzy just told me that one saying. You know, ‘The Law is hard’ one. _

_ Oh!  _ Alec gets, followed by a string of laughing emojis.

_ Ha ha, _ Alec types, even as he feels a smile tugging at his own lips.  _ Laugh it up. _

_ I’m sorry, Alexander, _ Magnus sends back, followed by a set of bowing emojis.  _ Let me make it up to you. Dinner at the Cape tonight? _

Alec grins.  _ You’re on. _


End file.
